Of Wolf and Man
by demonicdisorder
Summary: There was nothing Lucian hated more than when werewolves acted like rabid dogs. On a hunt for a rabid werewolf in Great Brittan comes across something that will change his life, and the fate of the wizarding world. Lycan! Harry Dark! Harry no slash.


Of Wolf and Man

by _Demonicdisorder_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from ether Harry Potter, or the Underworld trilogy.

Warnings: Intense blood, gore, violence. There will be spoilers for both the books and the films.

Prologue: The Cub who Lived.

October 31st, 1980

The dark humid nights of Godric's Hollow laid down fog like a carpet around the sleepy little cottages that its residences lived in. Between the peaceful cottages and suburban houses a man with long brown hair wearing a fur lined overcoat walked with an easy loping gait that resembled the movements of a predatory animal.

This man was no ordinary man however. He was Lucian, the first of a breed of werewolves that could retain their humanity and control the beast within. The reason for him being here was relatively simple however. He was here hunting one of his own kind.

In all of the long years of Lucian's life he had been baptized in the blood of a war of adversity. Faced first with slavery and than possible death at the hands of his former masters. He had seen the love of his life die before his very eyes and watched some of his closest friends cut down.

The war in which he fought was started by the bigotry of his former masters. The Vampire coven of Markus Corvinus had been formed for the soul purpose of hunting down and destroying the infectious brood of Markus's brother William. William was a monstrous werewolf who had lost his mind when turned, and the unfortunates who fell to his bite became just as feral.

Although by chance a female werewolf gave birth to a child that could retain its humanity. That child was Lucian himself. With Lucian's infectious bite the Vampires raised an army of Lycans to be their daylight guardians.

Yet bigotry ran hard in the hearts of the Vampire coven and the Lycans were seen as little more as slaves that were barley more than animals. So it was no surprise that when Lucian had secretly married Sonja the daughter of the Vampire Elder Viktor that Viktor would not stand for it. Executing Sonja and her unborn child Viktor was set to slaughter Lucian, but Lucian escaped and led a revolt against the Vampire clans.

And for all this Lucian grew to be intolerant of one thing among his underlings, acting more like the animal inside than the people they really were. So when word reached the Alpha Lycan of a feral werewolf hunting turning children for his pleasure, Lucian was enraged.

He had hunted this beast of a man for weeks, searching the underground of Great Brittan for news of his comings and goings, and had finally tracked him to the sleepy village of Godric's Hollow.

Lucian was weary however; the beast he hunted wasn't your average feral werewolf. This beast was Fenrir Greyback, an infamous Wizarding werewolf. The restrictions on werewolves in the Wizarding world were so strict that Lucian did his best to avoid it all together. But the tales reaching his ears of this beast were far too much for Lucian to stand.

Tales of the werewolf attacking whole families, killing the parents, turning the children and feeding the parents to the freshly turned werewolf revolted Lucian. The fact that this beast had a den of followers as twisted as he was disturbed Lucian greatly.

Catching the scent of his prey on the wind Lucian quickened his pace to a loping run. His keen hearing could distinguish the sound of a battle at the house just on the edge of the sleepy village. Moving quickly he passed a large cemetery and turned the corner and nearly stopped by the sight of what lay ahead of him. Three dark cloaked figures stood in front of a decent sized cottage, each holding a thin piece of wood in their hands.

Lucian recognized them easily as Death Eaters, the Wizarding servants of the United Kingdoms resident Dark Lord. Slowing his pace he walked steadily toward them with the easy grace of a wolf. All three were paying keen attention to the flashes of spectral light and the crashing sounds within the house. The one on the far right stiffened and audibly sniffed the air. Turning he removed the skull like mask from before his face and lowered his hood.

The man was tall with broad shoulders; the black robes he was clothed in seemed far snugger on him than on his allies. Without the mask Lucian could easily make out the sickly yellow-gold eyes that were common among the Egyptian, and some European breeds of werewolves. His faces was covered in bristly grey whiskers and his greasy grey hair feel to his shoulders. From his sleeves weather worn fingers with long yellowish razor like nails peeked out like a snake emerging from its hole. His scent reeked of dirt, sweat, and blood.

This was Fenrir Greyback, the man Lucian came to kill.

"I thought I sensed another wolf prowling around." The beasts rasping bark-like voice rang out. "Come to join the fun?"

"No Greyback, I came to kill you." Lucian hadn't stopped walking and now stood about 50 feet from the small group of wizards, all of whom now had their attention fixed on the byplay between the two werewolves.

Behind them a shotgun like blast rang out and they heard a man scream in pain. A high-pitched gloating laugh echoed from the house. All four men looked toward the house as a gleeful incantation of "Avada Kedavra!" rang out silencing the man's pain-filled screams.

As the three turned toward the house as if trying to see what had happened, Lucian leapt forward with a short blade leaping from under the right sleeve of his over coat. Greyback shocked by the sudden vicious attack barley jumped out of the way in time. With a sloppy swish of his wand a ripping hex flared from Greyback's wand.

With years of dodging arrows, bullets, and the circular throwing knives Lucian ducked under the pastel orange spell. Twisting around he continued to push his attack, swinging his blade in strong horizontal and vertical slashes. Greyback desperately tried to gain the space he needed to cast his spells, but with Lucian so close he couldn't even get a spell off. With a frustrated growl Greyback through his wand to the side and launched himself at the Immortal Alpha.

Spitting and growling the two rolled across the ground biting and clawing at each other. Greyback reached around trying to get his hands around Lucian's neck. Grabbing the younger wolves clawed hands Lucian thrust his head forward into the mad dog's nose. Striking him again and again.

From the house Lucian began to hear screaming again this time a woman screaming at the interloper in their home. "Please, Not Harry!" the woman's voice was desperate. "Please! Take me instead!"

Moving his hands to Greyback's neck Lucian began to wring the life from the monstrous man. Greyback's clawed hands desperately clawed at Lucian's face. Scratching and trying to reach his eyes, but Lucian just pulled his head back and watched the life begin to fade from his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye Lucian noticed a flash of the sickly green light. The woman stopped screaming. Guilt rolling in his stomach, Lucian tightened his grip on Greyback's throat. He had come here to kill the beast before him, not to save the family being that was being slaughtered by Greyback's allies.

Slowly Greyback began to slump his claws were no longer digging into Lucian's face though his hands still stroked at his face. Greyback's face was a deep purple, veins bulging in his forehead. His sickly yellow eyes were ringed in red from their blood veins bursting. Lucian could feel the man's pulse slowing beneath his hands. Blood ran like a river from the werewolves broken nose.

In a sudden explosion of green light flared to life as an explosion of pure force and kinetic energy blew the house in front of the wrestling wolves away. Lucian was thrown onto his side. Even over the deafening noise of the blast Lucian could swear he could hear a piercing bone-chilling scream.

Disoriented Lucian rolled to his knees allowing his instincts to take over. Scanning his surroundings he saw the house in ruins smoke rising like serpents dancing in the air. The two wizards stared in shock at the ruin before them, both grasping their wrists and screaming silent screams.

In front of him Lucian saw Greyback on his knees, coughing and sputtering, looking more than a little worse for wear. Meeting his eyes Lucian saw the hate of a man who had met his match; Humiliation and black resentment were aglow in the yellow orbs.

"I'll remember this." The beaten wolf rasped bitterly, mark my words I'll get you for this!" spittle spraying from bloody lips the Wizarding wolf disappeared with a loud crack.

The two wizards watch Lucian wearily as he rose to his feet, and began waling toward the house. Meeting each-others eyes the two made a silent agreement and apparated away with identical cracks.

Walking into the ruin Lucian shook his head trying to get his ears to stop ringing. He could swear he could hear the sound of an infant screaming in terror. Shaking his head again Lucian realized he DID hear the sound of a screaming infant.

Breaking into a dead sprint Lucian hurtled over the wreckage and debris, running up the collapsed hallway he found himself in the ruined remnants of what might have been a nursery. The wall on the left side of the room was completely blown away. A plain black robe lay on the floor, a burnt body still smoldering within. And the remains of the crib lay scattered on the floor. In the center of the mess was a small baby boy, his body covered in dirt, his breathing erratic as he screamed, blood gushed from a lightning bolt on its forehead.

Placing his figures at the boy's throat Lucian felt for a pulse. It was fading rapidly. A dark look on his face Lucian knew that whatever the boy had survived he wouldn't be alive much longer.

Looking down at the child there was only one thing Lucian could do. Despite the guilt welling up in his chest he leaned over and picked up the small toddler. Bringing the child's small shoulder to his mouth he bit the boy as gently as possible. The child let out a terrible squeal of pain. The child squirmed before his head drooped, falling into a deep, but restless sleep as his body began to change.

Closing his eyes Lucian pushed back the tears that threatened to breach. He had come here to take a life and he failed, and now he was turning a babe who could barley be older that a year. Even if it was to save the boy's life he had never turned a child, and only a few times had he turned a person without their consent.

The thundering of a motorcycle filled the air, breaking Lucian from his thoughts. Turning he looked for the source of the sound and saw the bright headlights of the bike descending from the sky. Flying motorcycles! This was another reason Lucian avoided the Wizarding world. Wizards were the weirdest race that Lucian had ever encountered.

The bike hit the ground rolling and swerved to the side recklessly. A young man leapt from the bike quicker than Lucian had ever seen a mortal move. The man ran a few steps before falling to his knees staring at the ruined home. His long black hair falling across his face Lucian didn't need his keen senses to figure out that the man was in shock, and that he was a friend of this family.

"Damn it!" Lucian swore looking down at the child in his arms. He had turned the boy and knowing the denizens of the Wizarding world they would not forgive him. Undoubtedly the wizards would crucify him for 'infecting' a child. Thinking fast Lucian slipped into the shadows just as the man began calling the names of the dead family hoping in vane to find someone alive.

"James! Lilly!" the man's voice was frantic. "Harry! Oh Merlin, Please be alive."

He began waving his wand in intricate swirling motions and ruble began shifting and moving rubble around searching for any sign of life. Well the man was occupied Lucian swiftly stalked out of the shadows toward the man's Motorcycle.

Checking first that the keys were still in he hit the ignition. This drew the man's attention as he turned toward the bike and the stranger sitting on his beloved bike. Noticing the bundled up child in his arm the stupefied shocked expression on the man's face turned into one of pure protective fury.

"Harry! Give me my godson you bastard!" The man shouted as he began running toward Lucian and the child.

Kicking the bike into gear Lucian peeled out spinning around in a half circle and gunning down the street. As he shifted the gears the bike started lifting slowly into the air. With a smirk Lucian aimed the bike northeast. Flying away in the moonlight as the freshly turned Cub-Who-Lived finally relaxed as he listened to his sire's heartbeat.

The denizens of the Wizarding World wouldn't see Harry Potter for 12 years.

12 years, in which the man who saved him would love him as his own son.

12 years, in which the man, Sirius Black, would spend in the Wizarding prison Azkaban framed for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, held responsible for the disappearance of Harry Potter, and the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles with a single curse.

12 years, in which Peter Pettigrew would spend hiding as a rat in the home of the Weasely family after betraying the only friends he had by leading a deranged killer to one, framing the second, and leaving the other to wander friendless in a cruel world.

12 Long years.


End file.
